1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regulating the flowering of plants, by treating plants with a protease inhibitor, and flowering regulators of plants.
2. Discussion of the Background
In agriculture, the process of cultivating, flowering and fruiting plants is a process directly affecting their yield and is also a process which is important for determining their commercial value. In the case of grains, fruits, vegatables or decorative flowering plants, there is a harvest after flowering and the flowering period determines the harvest time and the shipping time. Further in the case of green vegetables and edible roots or foliage plants, reduction in the yield or deterioration in the quality occurs due to flowering and therefore, very careful attention is paid to regulating flowering in cultivation.
Heretofore, the flowering properties of plants have been considered to be inherent to the species of plant. Artificial control of flowering has been effected by artificial control of the environment (sunshine duration or temperature). For doing so, it is required to use special facilities or change the location of cultivation. However, because of the expense involved with such measures, such requirements are not generally met. This results in problems for enlarging a production area and in yearlong cultivation, resulting in uneven production of farm products.
Thus, there remains a need for a method for regulating the flowering of plants in a simple manner and at low cost. There is also a need for plant growth regulators having a flowering regulatory activity.